Corrigiendo errores
by daydream2shneider6
Summary: Sam tiene un nuevo "novio" llamado Steve, su padre es el dueño de la compañía del jamón favorito de Sam. En base a eso el trío iCarly cometerá errores que tendrá que corregir. Nuevos personajes, secuestros, retos, planes y engaños causarán la casi separación del trío. Fuera de eso, hay comedia y romance. SEDDIE.
1. Ch 1: Nuevo novio

**Hola gente! Estoy aquí con mi 1er fic. Desde hace mucho tiempo que estoy leyendo pero no me había atrevido a publicar uno. En fin, espero que les gusteJ.**

**iCarly no me pertenece, le pertenece a Dan y a Nickelodeon.**

Ch 1: Nuevo novio

-…Y esto es todo por hoy- decía Sam hacia la cámara poniendo cara triste.

-Pero no estén tristes, que la próxima semana verán más cosas divertidas aquí en - dijo la castaña saltando hacia la cámara.

-Adiós!- gritaban las dos chicas al mismo tiempo.

-Y… estamos fuera, buen show chicas- dijo Freddie bajando la cámara.

_Punto de vista de Carly_

-Siempre- dijo Carly mientras Sam salía del estudio.

-¿A dónde vas?- preguntó Freddie curioso.

-¿Qué te importa fredtonto?- dijo ella cerrando la puerta

Sam salió del estudio y yo la seguí, supuse que había ido al refrigerador a robarse mi comida, pero no fue así

-¿A dónde vas?- pregunte bajando las escaleras

-Quiero usar tu compu- dijo mi amiga con simpleza sentada enfrente de mi computadora.

- Wow, gracias por pedírmelo- respondí sarcásticamente sentándome al lado suyo.

Vi que Sam chateaba con un chico llamado… Steve? Quien era él?

-¿Quién es él?- pregunté sin pensarlo.

-Mi novio- dijo con simpleza

-QUE? Tienes novio? Porque no me lo dijiste antes!- dije gritando entre enojada y sorprendida a la vez.- O acaso es una broma? Sam sabes que no me gustan las bromas!- dije un poco enfadada ya si gritar.

-Tranquila amiga…- dijo la rubia intentando calmarme- solo llevamos 2 días y te lo iba a decir hoy.

-De acuerdo, pero como es? Desde cuando lo conoces?-dije muy emocionada

-Desde hace dos días-

-Como?- pregunté confundida- lo conociste y de la nada se hicieron novios?-

-Algo así… compre un licuado, estaba sentada, cuando el vino y empezó a coquetearme.

-Y que hiciste?- pregunte aunque ya sabía la respuesta.

-Obviamente lo golpee, lo deje en el piso y me fui- dijo como si fuera lo más normal del mundo-después estaba en camino a tu apartamento cuando me tomó del brazo y cuando me trate de soltar tropecé con su propio pie y me caí y me pegué en la cabeza- dijo sobándose la cabeza- aun me duele…

-Te duele mucho? - dije algo preocupada.

-No tanto- dijo dejando de sobarse

-Ok, y que paso después?-

-Pues se disculpó y me invitó un licuado, platicamos y descubrí que su papá era dueño de "Dira"- dijo algo emocionada.

-Esa marca de jamón que te gusta tanto?- pregunte acordándome

-Exacto, y cuando me entere trate de hacer todo lo posible para ser su "amiga"- dijo haciendo énfasis en la palabra.

-Solo por jamón cierto?-

-Sí y como siempre consigo lo que quiero hasta ya somos novios y me prometió que me iba a dar todo el jamón que quiera y lo mejor, gratis!- dijo emocionada mientras le escribía a Steve.

-Pero no está bien que utilices a las personas para conseguir jamón, Sam- dije haciéndola entender.

-Ya Carly, pareces mi mamá- dijo levantándose de la computadora y sentándose en la sala.

-Pero Carly tiene razón- dijo Freddie llegando de repente.

_Punto de vista de freddie_

Cuando Sam y Carly bajaron yo me quede en el estudio haciendo unos cambios en los cables, pero dentro de poco baje por las escaleras y cuando escuche algo de un chico que decía Sam, no pude evitar detenerme y escuchar la conversación. No escuche mucho pero si lo suficiente para entender de lo que hablaban. Como es posible? Sam con un novio?

-Pero Carly tiene razón- dije llegando de repente.

-Tú no te metas Fredalupe-

**Les gusto? Lo odiaron? No estoy muy conforme con lo que hice pero quise intentar. Acepto críticas, aplausos, sugerencias o lo que sea. Y porfa comenten para saber si lo hago bien o no.**

**R E**

**V I**

**E W! J**


	2. Ch 2: La apuesta

**¡Hola de nuevo! Gracias por los reviews, me dan mucha inspiración para continuar la historia! Y Wow! Creo que si actualicé rápido jajaja.**

**ICarly no me pertenece, le pertenece a Dan y a Nickelodeon.**

Ch 2: La apuesta.

_Punto De Vista de Freddie_

_-_Pero Carly tiene razón- dije llegando a la sala.

-Tú no te metas Fredalupe-dijo la pequeña demonio rubia.

- Sam, ¡él es nuestro mejor amigo!- dijo mi mejor amiga Carly, ella es una de las pocas personas que me trata bien, no sé cómo puede ser tan amiga de Sam, son totalmente diferentes.

-Pues será tu mejor amigo porque mío no es- dijo interrumpiendo mis pensamientos, ese comentario de algún modo me hirió, ¿Será que yo si considero a Sam mi amiga? …imposible.

-Sam!- dijo Carly poniendo un mano en su cadera

-¿Qué? Por lo menos soy sincera!-

-Sí, pero no lo consideras aunque sea un amigo- dijo señalándome- piénsalo, sin él no existiría iCarly!- dijo casi gritando.

-Claro que no! Nosotras somos las que lo hace, sin él hasta lo haríamos mejor!-

-Bien, entonces háganlo sin mí!- dije realmente enojado, ¡estaba harto! ¿Cómo es que después de todo podía tratarme así?- Pero apuesto a que no aguantarían ni dos semanas sin mí.

-¿Y yo apuesto a que sí!- dijo mi ya no amiga la rubia.

-¿Quieres apostar?- dije acercándome un poco más a ella.

-No, no quiere!- dijo Carly interviniendo, pero estaba demasiado furioso para prestarle atención.

-Sí, sí quiero!-dijo Sam levantándose del sofá.

-¿Por qué nadie me oye?- dijo Carly yéndose a la cocina.

_Punto De Vista de Sam_

-¡De acuerdo! Si tu pierdes no podrás molestarme más, serán 10 dólares por un insulto o golpe!- dijo el acercándose más a mí.

-¡De acuerdo! – dije sin pensarlo, aunque sabía que si perdía no iba a soportar eso. Era por eso que tenía que ganar- Pero si yo gano, tendrás que comprarme lo que quiera y cuando quiera!-

-¡Hecho!- dijo él abriendo la puerta.

-¡Hecho!- dije y él salió.

Carly vino hacia mí un poco enojada.

-¿Qué es lo que te sucede?- dijo ahora más enojada- ¡Estás loca!, ¡No podremos hacer el show sin él! La última vez que lo hicimos terminamos haciendo el show con Germy!- dijo caminando de un lado a otro.

-Tranquila Carls! Conseguiremos a alguien- dije sentándome en el sofá sin preocupación alguna, aunque en el fondo si estaba algo preocupada.

-¿Cómo quien? ¡No conocemos a nadie que sepa hacer lo mismo que Freddie!- dijo empezando a caminar de un lado a otro, de nuevo.

Me puse a pensar… era cierto ¿quién? Estaba empezando a creer que Fredñoño si era importante, hasta que se me ocurrió…

-¿Qué tal Steve?- dije levantándome del sofá.

-¿Steve? ¿El sabe de cosas técnicas?- pregunto ella ya sin modo molesto.

-No tanto como Fredalupe, pero sabe algo-

-¿Tanto como para hacer lo que hacía Freddie?-

-Supongo-

-Bien- dijo me amiga calmándose- Supongo que nos puede ayudar mientras tú te disculpas con Freddie!- dijo ella jalándome hacia la puerta.

-¿Qué? ¡Oh no! Yo no voy a hacer eso. ¡Él fue el que empezó con lo de la apuesta!- dije soltándome de sus manos.

-Tal vez, pero tú fuiste la que lo provocó- dijo volviéndome a jalar.

No!- dije mientras Carly me sacaba

_-_¡Vamos, Sam! Debes disculparte para arreglar todo de una vez- dijo abriendo la puerta - Ahora, discúlpate con Freddie!- dijo cerrando la puerta.

No podía hacer eso… soy Sam Puckett, jamás me disculpo por ninguna razón, pero era necesario…según Carly.

_Punto De Vista de Carly_

¡Espero que Sam se disculpe de una buena vez! Estoy harta de sus peleas. Solo traen problemas. Pero no creo que se disculpe, es decir… es Sam, nunca se disculpa, tendré que ayudarla.

Salí del apartamento y Sam volteó a verme.

-¿Qué esperas para entrar?- le dije desesperada

-Carly, sabes que yo no me disculpo, y tal vez Steve es buen productor técnico-

-Sí, pero necesitamos a Freddie, el es el verdadero productor técnico de iCarly. Y ¡No lo podemos dejar ir por una tonta apuesta!- dije empujándola poco a poco al departamento de enfrente.

-Claro que si lo podemos dejar ir. No necesitamos a un ñoño con cara de jamón- dijo Sam. Espera… Sam ama al jamón!

-¿Dijiste con cara de jamón?- dije sonriendo.

-Sí, ¿Por?- dijo sin entenderme.

-No, nada- dije sonriendo aún más- ¡Ahora ve a disculparte!- dije arrastrándola y tocando la puerta del apartamento de és, corrí a mi apartamento.

Punto De Vista de Freddie

Sam y Carly no aguantarán un programa sin mí. Tal vez Sam sí, pero Carly no. Y aunque Sam piense que no soy importante, dentro de poco lo hará, porque sin mí, no sabrían como hacer todo lo que un Web show necesita.

Escuché que tocaron la puerta, baje las escaleras y abrí la puerta para ver a la persona que menos esperaba…

-¿Qué quieres?- dije aún enfadado.

-Carly quería que hablara contigo- dijo ella con la mirada hacia abajo- ¿Puedo pasar?-

Abrí la puerta un poco más y ella pasó a mi apartamento. Mi mamá no estaba, así que no había problema con ella.

-Quiero que sepas que Carly me obligo a hacer esto…Lo siento. Bien, adiós- dicho esto ella abrió la puerta.

-¿Sabes que acabas de perder la apuesta verdad?- dije con una pequeña sonrisa. ¡Le había ganado por primera vez a Sam!

-De hecho, no- dijo ella haciendo que mi sonrisa se borrara- El trato era quien aguantaba más sin hablarle al otro "por su cuenta"- dijo asiendo énfasis en "por su cuenta"- y te dije que Carly me había obligado. Pero eso no importa ahora, ¿Nos perdonas?

-A Carly si, a ti no. Y sólo voy a verte por el show, porque fuera de eso no voy a verte más. Y a ver quién gana la apuesta- le dije y le cerré la puerta dejándola afuera. Estaba seguro de que no le volvería a hablar, no para siempre, pero si por muchísimo tiempo…

**Sé que en este capítulo parece que no hay nada de seddie, pero pronto lo habrá… y mucho jajaja. A mí me gusto como me quedo y espero que a ustedes también. Acepto críticas, aplausos, sugerencias o lo que sea.**

**RE**

**VI**

**EW! J**


	3. Ch 3: Nuevo secreto

**Hola de nuevo! Se que me tarde un poco…bueno si, me tarde mucho. Literalmente me tarde como un año. Les pido millones de disculpas, pero tengo una buena razón. No les contaré porque es una historia muy larga y me tomaría toda una hoja contarla.**

**Pero lo bueno es que ya estoy de vuelta a hacer lo que me gusta.**

**Les pido un favor, como es la primera historia que escribo, hagan observaciones: si voy muy rápido, si mi forma de escribir no les gusta o cualquier recomendación.**

**Espero que les guste:)**

**Sam POV**

Era una bella mañana en Seattle. Lo único que lo podía arruinar era tenerme que levantar para ir a cárcel… o como Carly me obliga a decirle, a la escuela. Y lo peor era que tenía que evitar hablarle a Freddo, aunque pensándolo bien eso no es algo malo. "_Si, si lo es" _¿Quién dijo eso? "_Soy tu conciencia" _¿Coniciencia? ¿Qué es eso? "_Tu bien sabes lo que es una conciencia, Sam. No te hagas la desentendida_" Escuchame bien mugrosa coinicencia o como te llames, ¡Deja de entrar en mi mente! Porque si no lo haces te juro que… "_No puedes hacerme nada. Soy parte de ti, si me haces daño te harías daño a ti misma" Como sea_, nunca te había escuchado antes. ¿Por qué tendría que hacerlo ahora? "_Porque estoy dispuesta a ayudarle a tu corazón. Y creo que este es el momento perfecto_"

No le hice caso a mi coinicencia y me levante de una buena vez. Me cambié, tome un pedazo de jamón de los muchos que me había dado Steve, y me dirigí al departamento de mi mejor amiga.

**Freddie POV**

En el departamento de Carly…

-Pero aún no entiendo porque tu mamá no te deja comer zanahorias! No tiene nada de malo, al contrario, son nutritivas!- esa castaña enserio que no entendía.

-Ya te dije que porque según ella estan muy duras y me puedo quebrar mis "delicados dientes"- dije ya harto de que no entendiera.

Pero aún asi no…- no pudo terminar de hablar porque Sam entró al departamento, traía un pantalón de mezclilla y una blusa de tirantes color verde limón, últimamente ya no era tan masculina, de hecho se me hacía muy se.. ¿Pero que rayos estas pensando Benson?

-Que onda Carls. ¿Nos vamos?- creo que aún no ha olvidado la apuesta, ni siquiera me volteo a ver de reojo… será difícil ganar esto…

Todo el día en la escuela estuvo normal, a diferencia de que Sam nunca me miró y mucho menos me dirigió una palabra… ¡EXTRAÑO TANTO SUS INSULTOS! Extraño esa mirada de satisfacción después de haberme dado una paliza, que aunque finjo enojo solo para que se sienta bien, me gusta que lo haga, porque hace contacto con mi piel y eso casi nunca pasa…¿Qué me sucede? Necesito ayuda…

**Carly POV **

Estoy en mi cuarto haciendo mi reflexión semanal de Sam y Freddie.. ¿Qué? ¡No estoy loca! ¡Es muy difícil estar en medio de dos personas que se la pasan discutiendo todo el tiempo! Necesitan a alguien que los reconcilie y esa persona soy yo.

-A ver…¿Qué ha pasado en esta última semana?- me preguntaba a mí misma mientras sostenía un cuaderno con una pluma-

-Tal vez que esos dos tortuelos no aceptan sus sentimientos?-

-Oh! ¿Spencer que haces aquí?! Pensé que estabas en casa de calceto…¡Y ya te he dicho muchas veces que toques antes de entrar! ¿De qué sirve que me hallas hecho esta fantástica habitación si no la respetas?- estaba harta de que mi hermano no respetara mi privacidad

-¿Quieres saber que te traje o seguirás reclamándome?-

-¿Qué es lo que traes?- no resistí más y olvidé mi privacidad por un momento.

-Se que has tenido algunos problemas para controlar a esos tortuelos, pero ahora todo eso se acabó…- dijo mientras sacaba de una bolsa de basura una pequeña libreta.

-¿De dónde sacaste eso?- reconocía perfectamente esa libreta, era de sam! ¿Cómo es que la consiguió? Sam siempre está al cuidado de que nadie la lea.

-De la basura de tu escuela- respondió Spencer.

-¿De mi escuela?-

-Así es, nose si lo hayas notado pero últimamente papá no nos ha enviado mucho dinero, y como la mayoría de mis esculturas no las vendo, necesitaba dinero y en la entrada de Rishway (NA: nose como se escriba el nombre de la escuela) estaba un cartel solicitando empleo para conserje, el Dr. Franklin me dio el empleo y ahora prácticamente estudiaré junto a ti!-

-¿Y cómo es que no te ví?-

-¡Ese no es el punto! El punto es que vi que Sam arrojaba esto al basurero y al momento de recoger la basura no me controle y comenzé a buscar la libreta-

-¿Y la leíste?- en verdad espero que no lo haya hecho, me imagino que Sam escribe cosas muy personales ahí.

-¡Ohhh, si! Y me enteré de cosas que jamás hubiera imaginado-

-¿Qué tu hiciste qué? ¡No debiste Spencer! Si no nos lo quería enseñar era por algo. Me siento casi tan culpable como la vez que Sam cambió mis calificaciones. ¡Y todo por tu culpa!- no quería hacerlo, pero estaba tan enojada que estaba gritándole lo más fuerte que podía.

-Tranquila Carly…-

-¡No me digas que me calme! ¡Sabes que eso me altera más!-

-¿Quieres saber cómo hacer que Sam y Freddie se lleven bien o no?-

-Bueno si… pero no de esa forma-

-Esta es la única solución-

-¿Tu crees?-

-Lee la primera hoja- Spencer me daba el cuaderno de una manera tan tentativa que no resistí más y comenzé a leer.

-¡Oh, Por Dios!- Me sorprendí tanto que me desmayé… o bueno, supongo que lo hice, porque después de que leyera el primer párrafo perdí el equilibrio y todo se volvió gris.

**Freddie POV**

Estaba a punto de llamar a Spencer. Ya lo había pensado y pues a Carly no le podía pedir consejos, ella era una gran fan del Seddie y de seguro iba a pensar mal y empezaría a querer juntarnos de la nada; mi madre mucho menos; Gibby es muy buen amigo pero siento que sus consejos son un poco salidos del punto; a Wendy tal vez, pero no le tengo tanta confianza como a Spencer. Espero que su pequeño lado maduro salga y sepa decirme que hacer.

-¿Hola?-

-Hola Spens, necesito de tu ayuda-

-Ahora no Freddie, estoy en camino al hospital-

-¿Qué fue lo que pasó?- Espero que no haya sido nada grave.

-Carly se desmayó y se golpeó la cabeza con un su escritorio-

-¿Está bien?-

-No lo se, está totalmente inconsiente-

-Avísame cuando haya despertado, necesito hablar con ella-

-Claro yo te aviso, Adios-

**Carly POV**

Abrí los ojos, inmediatamente noté que no estaba en mi habitación. Estoy en una habitación azul cielo con sábanas blancas.

Apenas desperté, un señor de unos 40 años abrió la puerta.

-¿Carly Shay?-

-Amm si, soy yo. ¿Usted es mi doctor?-

-Así es. Ya la revisamos y no fue nada grave, solo te diste un pequeño golpe en la cabeza. Pero aún no sabemos la razón por la que desmayaste, ¿Tienes alguna idea de por qué sucedió?-

-Seguro fue que no desayune, si.. seguro fue eso- traté de sonar lo más convincente posible.

-Bueno.. entonces sólo le pediremos a su hermano que firme unos papeles y ya podrás salir-

-Gracias doctor- pasaron unos 15 minutos y salí del hospital.

Al principio estaba enojada con Spencer, pero ahora se lo agradezco. No puedo creer que Sam no me lo hubiera dicho. ¿Qué no me tiene confianza? Tengo que hablar muy seriamente con ella.

**Sam POV**

Estoy en el cine con Steve. Es muy estresante estar viendo una película romántica, tomándole la mano a una persona que ni siquiera me importa. ¡Pero soy Sam Pucket, y yo hago todo por conseguir kilos y kilos de jamón gratis! Sin tomar en cuenta que Steve le está agarrando a la empresa el jamón a escondidas de su padre, y si el se da cuenta tendríamos un gran demanda. Creo que estaríamos en la cárcel por muchos años. Pero eso nunca pasará.

Salimos del cine y fuimos a comprar un helado. Pero Steve no me llevó a "HapyIce" como lo hacía Freddie. El me llevó al "Ever Sweet" ¡Y en el Ever Sweet no hay helado de grasitos! Steve me lo compró de fresa y odio la fresa. Eso es algo que Freddie nunca haría. Espera un momento… ¿Por qué estoy hablando del ñoño? _"Pregúntatelo a ti misma" _¿Coinicencia? ¡Te dije que me dejaras en paz! No necesito que estés interrumpiendo mis pensamientos. _" Tengo tres respuestas: la primera, soy tu conciencia, no tu coinicencia. La segunda, claro que me necesitas. La tercera, no te estoy interrumpiendo, solo trato de que saques tu sentimientos y profundices tus pensamientos" _

-Sam, ¿Estás bien?-me dijo Steve

-Claro que estoy bien, ¿por qué la pregunta?-

-Pues porque te quedaste sin hablar de la nada mirando a la pared-

-Oh, si! Es que estaba pensando en ti- traté de sonar lo más tierna y convincente posible, para mí no era un problema, soy experta en mentir.

-Awww, ¿Quién te quiere?-

-¿Me seguirás dando jamón gratis?-

-Amm.. Claro que si-

-Entonces… Tuuu me quierees!- dije mientras sobaba mi nariz con la suya.

-¿Quieres que te lleve a tu casa?- me dijo apenas despegamos nuestras narices.

-Mejor a la de Carly, mi madre se consiguió otro novio en su clase de boxeo y no quiero abrir la puerta y encontrarme con que están haciendo una de sus "escenitas" en el sofá.

Steve me llevó a casa de Carly y cuando entré a su cuarto, le iba a contar mi día con Steve, pero no pude porque ella antes de poder hacer algo, volteo a verte y comenzó a gritarme.

-¿Por qué Sam?! ¿Por qué?! ¡Se supone que somos mejores amigas y no me habías contado nada de lo que te pasa!

-¿A que te refieres Carls?- Espero que no se haya enterado de mi secreto.

-¡Sam, tu sabs de lo que hablo! ¿Por qué no habías dicho que te violarón?

**Sé que está un poco corto pero lamentablemente tengo una vida muy ocupada y no tengo mucho tiempo para escribir. Voy a subir un cap cad días aproximadamente.**

**No se esperaban eso último verdad? Pues desde ahora les advierto que soy muy impredecible. Pero supongo que eso es bueno, porque eso hará la historia más interesante.**

**¿Les gusto? ¿Fue lo peor que hayan leído en su vida? Háganmelo saber con un Review:) (recuerden que pueden ponerme sus observaciones o consejos)**


	4. Ch 4: La casi revelación

**Daydream2schneider6 is ON!**

** Les debo una disculpa por actualizar tan lento con caps tan cortos. Lo que pasa es que mi mamá me castigó, ya saben como son las mamás. Sólo puedo usar la laptop a escondidas, cuando la uso aprovecho para leer un poco y no me da tiempo de esribir. Les prometo que haré todo lo posible para escribir caps más largos y en menor tiempo. Este capítulo lo acabo de hacer. Espero que les guste:)**

Anteriormente…

-Sam, ¿Estás bien?-me dijo Steve

-Claro que estoy bien, ¿por qué la pregunta?-

-Pues porque te quedaste sin hablar de la nada y mirando a la pared-

-Oh, si! Es que estaba pensando en ti- traté de sonar lo más tierna y convincente posible, para mí no era un problema, soy experta en mentir.

-Awww, ¿Quién te quiere?-

-¿Me seguirás dando jamón gratis?-

-Amm.. Claro que si-

-Entonces… Tuuu me quierees!- dije mientras sobaba mi nariz con la suya.

-¿Quieres que te lleve a tu casa?- me dijo apenas despegamos nuestras narices.

-Mejor a la de Carly, mi madre se consiguió otro novio en su clase de boxeo y no quiero abrir la puerta y encontrarme con que están haciendo una de sus "escenitas" en el sofá-

Steve me llevó a casa de Carly y cuando entré a su cuarto, le iba a contar mi día con Steve, pero no pude porque ella antes de poder hacer algo, volteo a verme y comenzó a reclamarme.

-¿Por qué Sam?! ¿Por qué?! ¡Se supone que somos mejores amigas y no me habías contado nada de lo que te pasa!-

-¿A qué te refieres Carls?- Espero que no se haya enterado de mi secreto.

-¡Sam, tu sabes de lo que hablo! ¿Por qué no habías dicho que te violaron?-

Continuación…

-¿Tú cómo sabes eso?-

-¡Eso no importa! ¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho?! Hubiera podido ayudarte- creo que nunca había visto a Carly tan enojada (NA: apartir de aquí todo se lo dicen gritándose)

- ¡No te lo dije porque sabía que ibas a arruinarlo todo!-

-¿Arruinarlo?! Tú eres la que arruina todo con tu actitud de floja, holgazana, irresponsable… ¡y puedo seguir por horas! ¿Sabes cuantas oportunidades he perdido por culpa tuya?- eso dolió

- ¡Tal vez eso sea cierto pero aún así tu arruinas las cosas más que yo! Con tu forma sobreprotectora al querer hacer todo por mí y queriendo proteger a los demás terminas haciendo que salga todo mal!-

-¿Sabes qué? ¡Me largo de aquí!- dijo Carly saliendo por la puerta- …espera un momento, ¡Esta es mi casa!- dijo regresando

-Qué bueno que lo sea porque odio a este lugar casi tanto como te odio a ti. Ya me voy, no se ni para que vine- en realidad no la odiaba, ella era prácticamente mi única amiga, creo que esto de fingir ser tierna con Steve y cuando me secuestraron me ha hecho decirle cosas a Carly que no siento, tengo una gran tormenta de sentimientos encima. Pero no voy a disculparme porque sé que después de todo yo tengo la razón. Que seamos mejores amigas no significa que nos tengamos que contar todo.

Carly POV

¡No puedo creerlo! Yo nunca arruino nada ella siempre lo hace. Se que tal vez la lastime pero se supone que los mejores amigos deben de confiar entre ellos y ella no confía en mí. ¿Sera que Sam no me considera su mejor amiga? No tengo idea de que me considere pero yo si la considero mi mejor amiga y tengo que ayudarla. ¿Qué hago? No puedo ayudarla si no se que es en lo que en realidad está pasando…

¿Debería decirle a Freddie? Aunque Sam lo niegue yo se que lo considera su mejor amigo. No sé si decirle, por un lado me sentiría bien al desahogarme y contarlo a alguien, por otro lado me sentiría mal porque si Freddie le dice a alguien y Sam se entera nunca me perdonaría. No es que no confíe en Freddie pero tal vez se le puede salir información, aparte supongo que Sam espera que no se lo diga a nadie. ¿Y si se lo digo a Wendy o a Spencer? ¿Qué tal Gibby? Wendy es algo chismosa y Spencer y Gibby no saben mentir. No se qué hacer…

-Carlyy- Spencer llegó corriendo como si hubiera visto de nuevo el castoratón.

-¿Qué Spencer?- no estaba enojada con mi hermano, pero no estaba para nada de buen humor, creo que le grité.

-Ayy que enojona, Freddie me dijo que le llamaras cuando salieras del hospital-

-¿Y hasta ahora me lo dices?-

-Te lo hubiera dicho pero Gibby hubiera dibujado caritas felices en todas las frutas de la cocina- dijo con su típico tono de Spencer

-Como sea, gracias- el salió de la habitación, no podía reclamarle mas ya que Gibby es mi amigo y Spens no tenía la culpa de que fuera tan raro. Llamaré a Freddie.

-¿Hola?- dijo el del otro lado de la línea

-Hola, ¿para qué me necesitabas?- seguía enojada, pero trataba de sonar lo más normal y dulce posible.

-Spencer me contó que te desmayaste, ¿estás bien?-

-Sí, solo me dí un pequeño golpe en la cabeza pero nada grave-

-Que bueno- tenía un gran tono de alivio.

-Lose, oie necesito que me ayudes en algo- tal vez que Spencer me avisara justo en este momento que lo llamara, sea una señal de que debo decirle sobre el secuestro de nuestra amiga.

-Ok, voy para allá-

Freddie POV

Salí de mi departamento y vi a Sam sentada en el pasillo con la cabeza agachada y recargada en la puerta de Carly. No podía ver sus ojos pero los sonidos que hacía me indicaban que estaba llorando. Sentí unas inmensas ganas de abrazarla y preguntarle qué pasaba, pero recordé la apuesta...no tengo tanto dinero como para comprarle todo lo que ella quiera. Intente ignorarla y entre al departamento.

-¿Que hay Spencer?-

-¿Que hay Freddo? ¿Quieres ver la escultura que estoy haciendo?-

-Bueno… Carly necesita mi ayuda así que…- no quería más locuras por hoy.

-Vamos, esta genial- dijo Spencer arrastrando su extraño invento hasta la sala- ¡es una máquina súper generadora de salchichas!-

-¿Generadora de salchichas? ¿Qué no sería más fácil comprarlas y ya?-

-No, las salchichas cuestan mucho dinero…¡Pero con esta súper máquina se pueden crear salchichas gratis!-

-Eso es genial- dije mientras subía las escaleras

-¡Espera! ¿No quieres prob…- alcancé a oír a Spencer pero no quiero que se incendie la sala entera con esa máquina.

-Ya llegué- dije entrando al cuarto de mi mejor amiga.

-¿Qué acaso nadie toca la puerta antes de entrar?!..Bueno, eso no importa. Necesito decirte algo. Pero tienes que tener valor y no entrar en pánico, ok?-

- Amm está bien- no estoy realmente preparado pero quiero saber que va a decir.

- ¿Recuerdas que hace algunos meses Sam nos dijo que se fue de campamento y no pudo hacer iCarly con nosotros por un sábado?-

-Sí, ¿pero eso que tiene de malo?- en verdad no sabía lo que pasaba.

- Déjame terminar, en realidad no estaba en un campamento, estaba en…-

-¿En dónde?- se que tal vez es difícil para ella decirlo pero muero de curiosidad.

-Estaba en…- iba a terminar de decírmelo pero Sam llegó y jaló a Carly sacándola del cuarto. ¡Rayos! Ahora tendré que esperar para saberlo.

Carly POV

-¿En qué estabas pensando?! ¡Tienes prohibido decirle a alguien sobre esto!- me dijo Sam jalándome hacia el baño. Tenía los ojos llorosos.

-¿Estabas llorando?- nunca pensé que lloraría por lo que le dije- Sabes que no lo decía en serio, yo te quiero mucho, solo…- no pude continuar porque Sam me abrazó y comenzó a llorar como loca.

-No te imaginas lo que pasó en esos días- me dijo en llantos.

-Ni lo quiero hacer, olvídalo, ya es pasado, tranquilízate que me vas a hacer llorar a mi también- de verla así se me salió una lágrima pero la borré enseguida. Si quiero hacer que mi mejor amiga sea fuerte debo serlo yo también.

-Eso intento…- su casi entendible voz parecía un hilo. Lloraba demasiado, sentía que el alma se me partía al verla así. Pasaron unos pocos minutos y dejo de llorar. Cuando salimos Freddie ya no estaba ahí, supongo que se cansó de esperar y no nos encontró. Ya no puedo decirle lo de Sam, tendré que improvisar cuando me lo pregunté, va a ser difícil, nunca le había hecho eso a un amigo.

Freddie POV

Estoy en mi cama, recostado, pensando… ¿Si Sam no estaba en el campamento entonces donde estaba? Esa pregunta se repetía en mi cabeza una y otra vez. Me quedé dormido pensando en eso.

Al siguiente día me dolía demasiado la cabeza, de tanto pensar, supongo. Tomé un baño, me cambie y me dirigí hacia la escuela. La clase de Historia al principio estaba interesante, pero el maestro comenzó a contar historias de su vida de una forma tan aburrida que casi todo el salón se quedaba dormido.

Por un momento se me ocurrió mandarle recaditos a Sam, como siempre lo hacíamos… pero recordé la apuesta… no tengo tanto dinero como para comprarle todo lo que quiera. La volteé a ver, estaba mirándome, cuándo se dio cuenta de que la miraba solo disimulo poner atención. Ella nunca pone atención, ¿Por qué pensaría que le iba a creer eso? Supongo que se puso nerviosa porque me di cuenta de que me estaba viendo, se puso roja, ¡es tan tierna! No pude evitar sonreír como si nos dijeran que se suspenderán las clases de Historia.

Sam POV

Si no fuera porque Carly me obligó a venir, estaría en mi casa comiendo jamón en vez de estar escuchando a un viejo aburrido al que todos llaman maestro. No tengo nada que hacer. Se me ocurrió mandarle recaditos a Freddie como sempre lo hacía cuando me aburría. ¡Era tan divertido que el estuviera tan concentrado en la clase y después distraerlo! Estaba apunto de escribir en un papel cuando recordé la apuesta... no soportaría estar tanto tiempo sin molestarlo. Volteé a verlo, me quedé unos segundos viendo su cabello y el me volteó a ver. Creo que me puse roja.

**Amen la vida, tengan esperanza, cumplan sus sueños y lo más importante...**

** R**

** E**

** V**

** I**

** E**

** W**

****Daydream2schneider6 is OFF!****


	5. Ch 5: planes y más planes

**Daydream2schneider6 is ON!**

**Perdón por la demora. Este semana fue de exámenes y no tuve nada de tiempo. Tal vez no le entiendan mucho a este cap, pero en el proximo los secretos que traman y la unión de personajes se van a explicar y entenderán todo. Espero que les guste y que no se revuelvan:)**

Carly POV

No me gusta criticar a los maestros, pero mi maestro de historia tiene un problema. Nunca había visto a alguien hablando tan lento y tan aburrido. Estoy apunto de quedarme dormida, ayer no pude dormir nada debido a que Spencer se la paso toda la noche haciendo no sé que cosa en la cocina.

-… y bueno clase, esa fue la historia de como mi padre entró al coro de la Iglesia- dijo el maestro, ya era hora de que terminara- El día de hoy tenemos a dos alumnos nuevos- dijo abriendo la puerta donde estaban una chica y un chico.

- Hola a todos, mi nombre es Amy - dijo la chica, se me hacia conocida de algún lado, supongo que la vi por la escuela. Traía puestos unos jeans y una blusa roja, me gusta su blusa, tengo que preguntarle dónde la compró.

- Hola, mi nombre es Axel y espero llevarme bien con ustedes- dijo presentándose. En realidad era guapo, pero no estoy interesada en tener algo con el, creo que no es mi tipo. Sonó la campana para el descanso y me dirigí a Amy.

-Hola, me llamo Carly-

-Hola… Oh! ¡Eres Carly de iCarly! Adoro tu webshow, eres muy divertida- me dijo Amy.

- Gracias. Oye ¿Dónde compraste tu blusa? Está hermosa, donde sea que la hayas comprado deben de vender buena ropa- le dije.

-Mmm en realidad no lo se. Me la regaló mi papá hace unos meses… antes de que muriera- me arrepiento de haberle preguntado, su tono de voz me demostraba que no debí haberlo hecho.

-Lo lamento, no debí preguntar-

- Esta bien. Después de todo no conviví mucho con el…- me dijo tratando de que no me preocupara pero aún con una voz quebradiza.

- Bueno, tengo que irme. Hasta luego- le dije,esa chica reflejaba tristeza en sus ojos. Espero poder animarla poco a poco e investigar donde se consigue ese tipo de blusas.

Fui a buscar a Sam para comer juntas, desde que Sam y Freddie hicieron esa apuesta Freddie siempre come con Wendy. Gibby se junta con ellos pero de ratos viene a comer con nosotras. Las cosas han estado demasiado extrañas... presiento que Freddie está creando un tipo de plan o algo parecido.

¡Oh, ahí está Spencer! Nunca lo había visto de conserje. En ningún momento de mi vida me lo imaginé con un traje marrón barriendo los pisos de mi escuela. Iba a ir con el pero algo me interrumpió, Amy fue con mi hermano y se pusieron a platicar, pareciera que han sido amigos desde hace años. Me la pasé observándolos y tratando de acercarme para poder escuchar al menos de que hablaban. Pero de nuevo alguien me interrumpió.

-Hola Carly- era Freddie quien había interrumpido mi investigación de detective.

-Hola, ¿me podrías repetir cual es tu nombre? creo que lo olvidé- dije bromeando.

- Jaja que graciosa- dijo el con sarcasmo - se que no he platicado contigo durante 1 semana, pero no es por Sam es porque... me voy, te veo luego- dicho esto se fue. Miré a mi dirección contraria y vi que Sam y Gibby caminaban hacia mi, ahora se porque el castaño se fue tan repentinamente... pero el dijo que no era por Sam ¿entonces por qué era?

Freddie POV

-¿Pudiste decirle lo de Amy?- me pregunto una muy curiosa Wendy. (N/A:yo hace unos meses no sabía quien era Wendy, por si no saben, es una compañera de escuela del trío iCarly que ha salido en algunos episodios)

-No pude, Gibby hubiera podido escuchar-

-No es por estar en contratuya, pero yo también creo que lo mejor es no decirle a Carly-

-Pero ¿Por qué?-

-Porque tú y Sam son los únicos que quieren decirle. Spencer, Amy, Gibby y yo NO queremos. Somos mayoría- se defendió Wendy.

- Está bien, no le diré nada a Carly- yo quería contarle a mi mejor amiga, pero pensándolo bien lo mejor es no decirle.

**DEMASIADO corto lose, pero esta será la ultima vez. Me prometí a mi misma que no me iba a meter al Facebook hasta actualizar. Actualizaré así de cortos los caps pero ahora actualizaré casi a diario. Seguro se estarán preguntando: ¿No se supone que Sam y Freddie no se hablaban? pues no se hablan, pero tienen que comunicarse para organizar una clase de plan. ¿Qué plan? Después lo sabrán. **

**Siento que no estoy narrando muy bien, por lo mismo de que no tengo tiempo nisiquiera puedo pensar bien al escribir. Por favor, digánme que les parece.**

**Amen la vida, tengan esperanza, cumplan sus sueños y lo más importante...**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**Daydream2schneider6 is OFF!**


End file.
